Panel de Pon (SFC)
Panel de Pon (パネルでポン, Panel de Pon), also referred to in Japan as Panepon (パネポン) is the first Panel de Pon game developed and released. It has been available on a re-released on a variety of platforms in Japan-only, and has an english translation patch to be able to play it in english. The first english patch released was on June 8, 2007 (v0.9b), with a few fixes and an english title screen released on December 31, 2007 (v1.0)https://sites.google.com/site/yaworg/pdp-downloads Story This is the world where the fairies live. Nature is rich, and all kinds of animals live peacefully together with the fairies. The fairies live with various things found in nature. Nothing in nature can survive without a fairy. basically, the fairy world is reliant on fairy magic to run properly. They dwell together with all kinds of things, from water to the green of forests to fire to wind. Every fairy possesses magic as well. It's not intended to hurt anyone; instead, this magic is used to maintain the peace of the fairies' and animals' world. One of the fairies, the flower fairy Lip, is a cheerful and spirited young girl. Unfortunately, she isn't very good at using peacekeeping magic yet, so she has to use the help of her magic wand to cast spells. One day, out of nowhere, monsters appeared in this peaceful land and started wreaking havoc. They bullied the fairies, laid waste to the world, and did whatever they pleased! As if that weren't enough, they cast an evil spell on the fairies who were best friends with each other, causing them to fight with each other! "At this rate, those monsters will take over the entire fairy world!" One fairy alone--Lip, who managed to escape from the monsters' magic--went to rescue her fellow fairies. Characters Fairies LipSFCIcon.png|Lip|link=Lip WindySFCIcon.png|Windy|link=Windy SherbetSFCIcon.png|Sherbet|link=Sherbet ThianaSFCIcon.png|Thiana|link=Thiana RubySFCIcon.png|Ruby|link=Ruby EliasSFCIcon.png|Elias|link=Elias FlareSFCIcon.png|Flare|link=Flare NerisSFCIcon.png|Neris|link=Neris SerenSFCIcon.png|Seren|link=Seren Enemies PhoenixSFCIcon.png|Phoenix|link=Phoenix DragonSFCIcon.png|Dragon|link=Dragon ThanatosSFCIcon.png|Thanatos|link=Thanatos CordeliaSFCIcon.png|Cordelia|link=Cordelia Cheats Play Cordelia & Thanatos On the 2 player stage select screen, have both players press the L and R buttons at the exact same simultaneously, this will allow you to play as Cordelia & Thanatos. This message is shown upon completion of Stage Clear. Super Hard Mode On the select screen in Vs. mode choose Hard, press and hold the Up and L buttons then press A. The opponents will be harder. This message is shown upon clearing Hard mode. Play as other Fairies during Vs. mode Begin a one-player, vs. mode game. After you finish the first level and when the password appears, press X and Y simultaneously. Let the stack move regardless of Chain or Combo On the Nintendo Screen, press "BALL" on the first controller. This message comes up upon a high score in Endless mode. Restoration Cheats The Pro Action Replay codes 83C7DC04 + 83C80028 '''(Game Genie: '''D0A2-37D2 + 46AD-4DD3) allow you to access the lost options menu by scrolling to the (invisible) fifth menu item and pressing A'. External links *Panel de Pon website *Panel de Pon on Nintendo's SFC website *Panel de Pon Wii VC Page *Panel de Pon Wii U VC Page *Panel de Pon 3DS VC Page *Panel de Pon SFC Mini *Panel de Pon Wii U VC Manual *Panel de Pon 3DS VC Manual *Panel de Pon instructions Manual *Translated Panel de Pon interview by Timely Howard *8/17/2016 - Panel de Pon (SFC): New 3DS Last Week's Download ranking Other versions BS Yoshi no Panepon ''Main article: BS Yoshi no Panepon ''Yoshi no Panepon'', also known as ''Tetris Attack'' outside of Japan, is a reskin of the original Panel de Pon. The characters in this game were replaced with characters based off Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island to make the game more marketable to people outside of Japan, similar to the first Puyo Puyo game outside of Japan. This game was also ported to the Gameboy. Some stages were redesigned entirely. The Tetris name in the game's title has caused licensing issues for both versions for a potential Virtual Console release outside of Japan. This game is a start of many rebrandings for the series. BS Panel de Pon '98 Main article: BS Panel de Pon - Event '98 ''BS Panel de Pon - Event '98''''' was released exclusively on the Satellaview service on December 28, 1998. Its essentially a demo version of this game. Gallery BoxartPaneldepon.jpg|Panel de Pon Boxart BoxartBPdp_.jpg|Back boxart CartridgePaneldePon.jpg|Cartridge PromoPdpB.gif PromoPdpF.gif PDPStrategy.jpg|Released: 1996/01/10 Pdpankobon.jpg PdpTea.jpg Cm.gif|Commercial Promotion Videos Panel de Pon JPN Commercial パネルでポン プレイ映像|Panel de Pon Wii U VC Release Trailer パネルでポン プレイ映像-0|Panel de Pon 3DS VC Release Trailer ニンテンドークラシックミニ スーパーファミコン 紹介映像|SFC Mini overview References Category:Games Category:Main Titles Category:Downloadable Category:Physical releases Category:Region Exclusive Games